


I Am So Glad That You Are Okay, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam talks about what Adam did, Are they back together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711708





	I Am So Glad That You Are Okay, Babe:

*Summary: Steve & Adam talks about what Adam did, Are they back together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the case was over, Also he was glad that his lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri, was cleared of all charges. He needed time to decompress, & knew it was the right thing to do for himself, & the others of **_Five-O_**. They were all exhausted, & tired, Adam decided to surprise his lover with a romantic evening. It was at least that he could do, & wanted to do too, cause Steve means the world to him.

The Handsome Asian went to go & get stuff for the dinner that he wanted to make. He was such in a great mood, Nothing could ruin it. As soon as he got into the kitchen, He unpacked his purchases, & got straight into cooking, & kept his focus on that. It was nice that he didn’t have to deal with the yakuza anymore, & focused his future on Steve, & their lives together.

Meanwhile, The Hunky Brunette was so glad that the case was over, & everyone survived another day. It made him happy, when teamwork happens, & things get done quickly, & efficiently. The **_Five-O Commander_** was finishing up paperwork, cause he has Adam waiting at home for him. Steve closed up everything, & in a couple of minutes, He was making his way home to the former criminal. He hopes that he never has to go through this again with him.

Adam had everything all set up, & he was excited about his date with the former seal. **“This ** _is_** gonna be a wonderful night for the both of us”**, He thought to himself, as he finished setting every detail up. Steve came home, & asked, “What’s going on here ?”, as he took everything in. The Former Yakuza Leader answered with a smile of his own.

“I thought we deserve a night to ourselves”, Adam said without hesitation, as he answered him. They shared a kiss, & they went straight to the table, & ate the wonderful meal, that the handsome man created. “Thank you for this, Baby, This was definitely needed”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he hugged his lover closer to him.

“I am so glad that you are okay, Babe”, Adam said with a sigh, as he hugged him tightly. Steve said with a confident smile, “I don’t want you to worry, I had plenty of backup, My Love”, Adam felt better, & reassured after that. They went on with their romantic evening, & just enjoyed each other’s company. It ended up being a perfect way to end the night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
